A Paragon Interrupts of Kisses
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Kaidan Alenko is stubborn, Jane Shepard is frustrated - cue a Paragon Interrupt. Based on prompt from Mass Effect Kink Meme - Part of 'Of War and Love' Series
1. Chapter 1 - Mars and James

Title: A Paragon Interrupts of Kisses

Characters: Kaidan Alenko, Jane Shepard, James Vega, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Liara T'Soni, Councillors & Udina

Pairings: Kaidan/Jane Shepard

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Mass Effect. Bioware owns Mass Effect and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Kaidan Alenko is stubborn, Jane Shepard is frustrated – cue paragon interrupt

Timeline: Mass Effect 3

Warning: Slight dominance

Author's Notes: Based on prompt from Mass Effect Kink Meme – notes will be at the end of *Part 2

**Title: A Paragon Interrupts of Kisses *Part 1**

**Pairings: Kaidan/Jane**

**Rating: High Teen**

**Summary: Kaidan is stubborn, Jane is frustrated – cue an interested yet bewildered James**

**Timeline: Mars Archives**

**Kink: See A/N at end of *Part 2**

**Warnings: Public Groping**

"Just how am I supposed to trust you?" Kaidan Alenko demanded as he stared at his former lover, if it was even her. One didn't know when it came to Cerberus and he had seen the atrocious 'experiments' they had conducted, all in the name of advancing humanity within the Galaxy.

"Now isn't really the time for this, is it?" James Vega asked, shifting cautiously as he looked around, scanning for danger.

"Actually, now is a very good time." Commander Jane Shepard whirled around to face Kaidan, her blue eyes flashing with anger. Her brown hair, which had been long the last time he saw it, had been cut back to chin length to suit the Alliance regulations – swayed with her movements. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you, Kaidan. Yes, Cerberus rebuilt me, but they did not change who I am or whom I cared about. If they had, I would have never been able to tell TIM to fuck off and liberate the Normandy from him."

"So you say," he pointed out, she gritted her teeth and James hitched his gun closer to his chest, wishing that he could be anywhere else right now. Being caught between the Commander and the Major was not somewhere he wanted to be.

"So I say?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice and eyes. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"You could still be in contact with them, playing us," he reminded. Now James had to get involved. He wasn't going to let the Major get away with saying that, not when he knew otherwise.

"The Commander has been in lockdown since she arrived on Earth," James spoke up, drawing their attention to him. "She wasn't allowed access to the extranet. There has been no contact with Cerberus, her to them or vice versa."

Kaidan looked back at Shepard, who crossed her arms, glaring at Kaidan.

"Shepard…" he started but she held up her hand, cutting him off with a tired sigh, her other hand dropping back to her side.

"Kaidan, I understand that you are wary – hell, I would be wary too but I'm still me. Cerberus never changed what I feel for you." He could see the plea in her eyes to believe her. They vaguely heard James cough in shock. She sighed again, obviously still seeing the wariness. "But words won't change anything, will it?" She laughed softly, shaking her head. "You were always stubborn."

That got his back up.

"Me?!" he demanded as he stepped closer. "What about you? You were always rushing head first into danger. Reading the reports showed that hadn't changed one bit with you gearing up a team to take through the Omega 4 Relay!" Anger flared in her eyes.

"That was something I had to do! The Collectors were taking humans, Kaidan. They took my crew! I was not going to stand by and let the Collectors, the Reapers, kill more people I cared about!"

"So you charged off ahead without letting anyone know, without letting me know?" he demanded.

"There was no time, and I don't know if you noticed, Kaidan, but TIM wasn't exactly letting me send outward messages. I was lucky enough to get away with giving Alliance the information on Cerberus that I was sent to gather. I hardly think he was lacking in measures that prevented me from sending letter aboard the Normandy!"

"Did you even try?" he challenged and she narrowed her eyes at him. James gulped, taking a step back. Even he wasn't this stupid to face her head-on but he couldn't help but be impressed with the Major's balls.

"Don't you turn this around on me," she warned him in her low tone, one that forewarned she was losing her patience. It was enough to make other people go running for cover but not Kaidan Alenko.

"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and she glared at him, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"Do you really want to go there, especially after that '_letter_' I got from you?" she challenged, watching as his complexion paled slightly, his eyes widening as his anger deflated, at least for the moment. All he could do was watch her. Not once did he believe that she got the letter or that she even read it considering how they left things on Horizon

"Y-you got the letter?" he whispered. She scoffed as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side but he couldn't miss the hurt that filled her eyes for a brief moment before she quickly covered it up. She was never the one to let anyone know if they got to her.

"Yes, I got it," she responded sharply and he winced. In that moment, he knew his apologises hadn't gone over as well as he had hoped it would have at the time. "I was _glad_ to read that you had managed to move on and dated another woman, a doctor I believe."

"Shepard," he stepped even closer, wishing he could touch her. Now, thinking on it, maybe he really shouldn't have put in that he had tried to move on from her but she shook her head, her eyes meeting his. They softened a fraction when she saw his expression.

"I _died_, Kaidan. I wasn't exactly expecting you to mourn after me forever," she reminded, rubbing her forehead. "Like I said on Horizon, not contacting you was partly because I didn't want to dredge up old feelings. You had two years to move on. I got six weeks before I found out you were in danger."

Silence overcame everyone that the only noise was from the whistling of the storm edging closer. James was trying his hardest not to break the silent truce they had formed at the moment – he didn't want risk them going off on another shouting match, hoping that this would give the Major a slight peace of mind so they could continue their mission and get the hell off this planet.

No such luck existed for James Vega.

"Shepard," Kaidan whispered but she could still see the distrust in his eyes and it infuriated her beyond belief. She had always known he was stubborn, hell – it had been a part of him that she loved, but right now, she wanted to clobber him.

She growled low in her throat before she grabbed the back of Kaidan's head and pulled him down. He started stammering before being silenced when her lips were pressed against his stiff shocked ones but she didn't let that deter her. She was going to prove she was still the Shepard who was in love with him. And wanted him - badly.

"_Lola_!" James choked out, his voice coming out in a strange high pitch as he stared at the sight before him with wide eyes, his jaw slack with shock.

The Commander and the Major?

The Major and the Commander?

Really?

_NOW_?!

Weren't there a better time and place to having _this_ sort of discussion? Like on the Normandy, in the _Captain's Quarter_?

Or was that not enough for them? They had to be making out like horny teenagers in the middle of a planet that was beginning to be overcome by a storm while chasing after Cerberus to find out why they were on Mars while the Reapers were gunning for the Galaxy?

A moan from Kaidan proved him right as he watched as the Major band an arm around Shepard's back, pulling her into his body as he began to respond to the kiss. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip before she eagerly took his lips back in hers.

Yep, apparently danger was a turn on for them. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. Why the hell was he stuck with the crazy people who out-ranked him? But he couldn't deny that he was beginning to grow interested in the increasing passionate couple in front of him.

Kaidan felt her tug at his hair before sliding down to the back of his neck, her fingers slowly stroking the skin over his amp, tracing it lightly and sending shivers down his spine, before her hand moved down his back, almost very much like how she slipped her hand through his t-shirt from the collar to touch his bare skin back on the Normandy the night before Ilos.

The memories reared up in his mind like a wave, he needed her closer, needed to be inside of her. She smelt the same, of destruction, oil and that faint tang of oranges – she always did like oranges.

She sounded the same, gasping when his fingers curled around her waist, moaning when his other hand brushed past her armoured thigh, gripping and tugging it over his leg so his thigh was situated between hers.

"Kaidan," she whispered against his lips and he swallowed it greedily. It had been far too long since he heard his name spilling from her lips in that husky whisper filled with lust and awe.

Her kiss slowed down, turning softer and hesitating – much like it had been the night before Ilos, when she convinced him to 'bunk' in with her. It made his heart swell and break at the same time, he was still finding it hard to believe it was her when she broke the kiss, but not before tugging on his bottom lip playfully before she allowed it slip free wetly, sending a bolt of desire toward his groin.

His eyes felt heavy but he managed to open them to see her staring up at him with a shy yet worried expression and he immediately transported back to that night. It was her…she was the only one who did that, tugging on his bottom lip.

"Shepard," he breathed before his hand, on her thigh, slid up her body and tangled within her short hair, pulling her up against him once more. She gasped into his mouth, her hands flying to his shoulders, digging into the armour.

His other hand uncurled from her waist and slipped down further, going to her ass, pulling her in even closer. She broke the kiss, her head falling backward as he kissed his way over her cheek and under her jaw, flicking his tongue at that spot behind her ear.

He was rewarded with a breathless moan of his name, her hips bucking up into his as one hand slid into his hair, holding him close. That was something he bet Cerberus never knew – there was no way a clone would be able to replicate that.

With that in mind, he stumbled forward, pressing her up against the container and she arched under his body, her hand – which was in his hair - tugged him away from her neck and back to her mouth.

He went eagerly, feeling all of his doubts disappear with each caress of lips; she tasted the same, smelt and sounded the same. She even felt the same, the way her body pressed into his despite the armour between the two of them.

Her hair was just as thick and silky as the first time he felt it, her lips were soft yet demanding and her gloved fingers caressed his face then began to wander over his body, fanning his desires.

How could a mere touch from this woman set him on fire and make him hard? It was a question he had asked himself so many times yet he never once found the answer and he didn't care. He just loved it.

He yanked her hands away from his body, pinning them down against the containers as he broke the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open before he smirked, diving toward her neck and to that one spot drove her crazy with desires.

Her lips parted, her eyes fluttering shut as she arched her body, her hands – still restrained by his – curled around his fingers as her back arched, rubbing against him.

"Kai-dan," she gasped as he nipped, mixing pleasure with pain before he chuckled darkly against her skin. "Fuck!" his biotics washed over her, encasing her in a bubble of pleasure before it snapped inward.

"Yes!" her head fell back against the container with a hard crack, her blue eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy before Kaidan ensnared her lips once more.

"_Dios __Mi_," James muttered under his breath, his eyes growing wide. Never did he think they used to be in a relationship…or that Lola is very enthusiastic, and passionate. Or that the seemly very-in-controlled Major could be…dominating.

He shivered, shifting on his feet and wishing he was somewhere else other than here. This was so not fair.

And how the hell did he end up in this situation in the first place? Wasn't this supposed to be a mission to find out Admiral Hackett wanted them to find? A way to stop the Reapers? How did it turn into a make-out fest between the Commander and the Major?

Gathering up his courage to interrupt the moment between them, though he feared for his life if he did, it looked like the Major had some impressive biotics, who knew it could be used for that? And he knew Lola was more than 'good' with her pistol. But much to his relief, something else got there first.

A rattling sound broke the couple apart, both of them breathing heavily as Kaidan rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed, a faint smile playing on her lips and James hated to break this moment up.

She looked at peace, something he had never seen her look when she arrived on Earth and was promptly arrested. Even the Major didn't look happy as he did right now. He was looking down at her, a smile on his lips.

It was strange to see, especially in midst of the hell they were going to be facing but at the same time, it felt so right to see her happy. He never saw it during her 'stay' but right now, he had a feeling she just rediscovered a reason to stay alive and fight the Reapers.

"_Later_," Kaidan breathed against her lips and she shivered before he let her go, straightening up and taking the lead. She shook her head, shaking off her feelings of lust before clearing her throat when she spotted James was still staring at her with wide eyes.

A faint pink hue coloured her cheeks as she spun around, a faint smile crossing her lips as she hurried after Kaidan with James finally shaking himself out of his stupor and taking up the flank.

_Later _indeed, she was going to have fun breaking that control of his.

The End (of part 1)

_Dios Mi_ – My God (Thanks to the reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2: Citadal, Liara & Tali

Title: A Paragon Interrupts of Kisses *Part 2

Pairings: Kaidan/Jane

Rating: High Teen

Summary: Kaidan is stubborn, Jane is Frustrated – cue a delighted Tali and a blushing Liara

Timeline: Citadel Coup

Kink: see A/N below

Warnings: Public groping (again), Character Death

NOT A SEQUEL TO PART 1 – SAME KINK PROMPT, DIFFERENT TIMELINE

I know you only get Tali AFTER the coup (something that dawned on me while I was writing this) but just pretend that you do get her before it.

"Cerberus must have destroyed it," Kaidan Alenko quickly deduced, seeing the cab they were going to use up in flames, before he gestured with his hand that they should go back to the elevator they had just come from. "Back to the elevators." Everyone turned to head back only to stop when Commander Jane Shepard came through with Liara T'Soni and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy right behind her.

Tali made quick work of locking the elevators with her Omni-tool so no-one could come through it after them. There was no way she was letting the Councillors or Shepard get killed on her watch. She had Shepard back since the race against Saren, she would be damned if she didn't have her back against Cerberus.

Kaidan's eyes widen in shock when he saw the woman he had fallen in love with, was still in love with if he admitted it, stop on the other side of the barrier, her gun partially drawn. She looked formidable right this moment that he almost forgot to breathe.

"Shepard?" he asked, confused.

"She's working with Cerberus!" Udina shouted and he felt the first flicker of panic rise up in him. Udina had been bringing up reports of when Shepard had been working with Cerberus and his feelings on how she may have not fully left Cerberus.

He had been battling his doubts by remembering the conversations they had when he was in the hospital. She had seemed to answer his questions honestly and she had said that she wanted to get past Horizon, didn't she?

And he had heard of what she had done with each new report pouring in. She had been gathering allies everywhere, doing her hardest to keep the morale of the people up. Surely that was the woman he loved? She couldn't be playing them all, could she? He had never so conflicted.

"Councillor Valern asked me to come to Citadel because he had evidence that Udina was working with Cerberus. He wanted my help in talking to Udina to find out if the evidence was real or if Cerberus was spreading rumours again, like they did with me," Shepard explained, raising her gun when she noticed Udina heading toward the control panel.

"So you say, but there is no proof in that," Udina informed her.

"Councillor Valern is still alive," Tali quipped and everyone saw Udina's fingers stall. "Thane managed to drive off the Assassin – who, by the way, is coming here."

"Shepard," Kaidan raised his gun in retaliation, not wanting her to do anything rash. How the hell did it come down to this? Two spectres raising their guns at the other, he remembered Saren betraying Nihlus and both of them had been Spectres – the irony the Galaxy like to throw at them. "Put down your gun."

"Kaidan," her gun lowered when he entered her view. She wasn't going to hurt him. Not over Cerberus, she refused to let TIM have that victory after she nearly lost him to Eva back on Mars.

"Come on, Shepard," he shook his head. "Having a gun on the Councillor doesn't look good," he reminded her and she hissed.

"Damn it Kaidan! If I wanted the Councillors dead, don't you think I would have done it already?!" she demanded. Liara and Tali exchanged startled looks while Kaidan's eyes widen.

"Shepard…" Liara tried but was immediately brushed off.

"I've had plenty of chances to take them out. Yet, here I am, trying to save them…again," she finished, bitterly.

"Hmm, looks like she's cracking," Tali murmured to Liara, who nodded, eyes wide. She knew Shepard was reaching her limit; it was hard not to see the burden everyone placed on the young woman's shoulders without regards for her own feelings – or health – but to see her breaking down because of Kaidan, it just hit home how much it hurt Shepard that Kaidan hadn't trusted her when she came back.

Liara believed the two of them had been mending bridges, she remembered Shepard coming back to the Normandy after each visit to Kaidan in the hospital with a hopeful expression, and then it dawned on her.

Kaidan had been sent to work with Udina, who probably used this separation as a wedge, bringing Kaidan's doubts back to the surface and anger burned through her. She cared for Shepard and Kaidan, had rooted for them back on the first Normandy, even though she had come to care for Shepard in her own way.

To see someone, who was working with Cerberus to kill the Councillors, trying to drive that wedge between the two people who cared deeply for each other was enough to make her blood boil. Looking at Tali, she could see the Quarian was feeling the same way due to Tali's finger twitching near the trigger.

At least she wasn't alone in wanting to take down Udina.

"She's working for Cerberus!" Udina repeated, near shouting causing Shepard to exhale furiously, the air ruffling her side fringe, her blue eyes narrowing in annoyance at the human _Councillor_. This had been the reason why she never put him forward as a candidate, Anderson would win every time.

Anderson trusted in her and had been Military. Even though she knew that he hated being a Councillor – he had still been the best choice. Udina wanted power and working with Cerberus was a part of it.

It didn't matter that he was desperate because of Earth; there were still better choices than working for or with a group who had proven they would do anything to push Humanity forward – including experimenting on their own people.

It still made her sick to think of what TIM had done to his people, making them more husk-like. She was inwardly glad that Miranda had gotten out when she had and she could only hope Jacob had made it away as well.

"Everyone, just - just shut up for a moment," Kaidan barked at the Councillor before he stepped between him and Shepard, watching her with wary eyes and it broke her heart. Had the short time they spent apart really deepened the rift between them?

She had thought they were making progress, getting past Horizon. He had said that he wanted to get past it while he was laid up on the hospital bed, didn't he?

"Shepard…" she looked at him and she could see the pleading in his eyes. She swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"Udina has been communicating with Cerberus. He led you here with the intentions of letting Cerberus kill you and the Councillors," she explained, praying that he was listening to her.

"Lies!" the Councillor stepped forward, anger lining his face as he glared at the Commander. "It's all lies. She is stalling us while Cerberus surrounds us." Shepard gritted her teeth, her hands tightening around her pistol.

"You open that door and Cerberus will pour in and kill us all," she shot back, anger making her words hard. "Cerberus wants you dead and they will stop at nothing to do so. Udina is playing you!"

"Where your proof?" demanded Udina, a smirk playing on his lips. "You don't have any, you never had."

"I was right about the Reapers, despite not having proof then," she shot back before arching an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, Udina, you never believed me regarding the Reapers back then. Look where that got you." He flushed angrily, the destruction of Earth still playing on his mind.

"None of this proves that you are not working with Cerberus," Udina pointed out. "You always did have a habit of making bad choices." Anger flared in her eyes, causing her body to stiffen.

"I chose Anderson because he was a better choice than you!" she barked, stepping forward. Only Kaidan standing in her way stopped her from going any further. She wasn't going to hurt him over this asshole. "He would have made the hard choices while you would have put Humanity first at all cost. _That_ would have been the mistake!"

"Oh good, she's shouting," Tali gleefully said while Liara hung her head, wishing that Shepard had brought someone else – maybe Garrus? Garrus didn't mind Shepard shouting, right?

"Further proof that you and Cerberus are a perfect match," she snarled, ignoring the way Kaidan flinched or Udina's face paling. "You would do anything to protect Humanity, even at the cost of Humanity."

"Spectre Alenko, I demand that you place her under arrest!" He shouted. Kaidan's shoulders stiffened while Tevos and Sparatus shared a look. They were guilty of not listening to Shepard in the first place and it had come back to bite them more than once.

Maybe she was right about this? Sparatus gave her a nod and Tevos stepped forward, causing everyone to look at her.

"Commander Shepard has been proven right on many occasions," she reminded them. "Each time, we had been foolish enough not to listen to her." She felt an immense guilt at the look of shock on other woman's face when she admitted this and wondered how they had let this get as far as they did.

How many times had they brushed her off only for her to be proven right in the end? And what was the cost? Countless of lives are being lost, all because none of them had been brave enough to face the truth head-on like she had begged them to do so.

Kaidan also saw the look and his heart felt for her. He knew how frustrated she had been that no-one had been willing to believe her, her desperation in protecting everyone only to fail in so many ways now that the Reapers were here.

But at the same time, he was proud that she was now getting the recognition she deserved from the Councillors, it was long overdue. He could see the look Liara and Tali shared behind her back before they faced Shepard. They were happy for her, he could tell.

But then the moment was gone, Tali and Liara stiffened, their guns rising while Shepard's eyes darted over his shoulder and he turned slightly to see Udina had moved back toward the controls.

"We should get out of here before Cerberus shows up," Udina informed them.

"Don't even think about it!" Shepard shouted as she shifted to the side, her gun rising but Kaidan was quicker and had moved with her, blocking her shot. She frowned.

"Shepard, put the gun down," he pleaded. Her eyes widen before hurt entered them. He felt like a heel but he couldn't allow her to shoot Udina. His job as a Spectre meant he was to protect the Councillors, no matter the threat.

"He's working with Cerberus," she whispered.

"So did you," he whispered back, instantly regretting the words as they escaped his mouth and inwardly wished he could hit himself. Hasn't he learnt his lesson when it came to her?

Shepard froze when she heard his words before she growled, stalking closer to Kaidan, who swallowed, suddenly turned on by the sight of her. Her usual light blue eyes were dark and stormy, her hair – which should have been at Alliance regulations, were past shoulder length (he had heard from Anderson that she had refused to get it cut when she turned herself in) – swayed with her movements.

He watched as her thumb switched the safety on her gun before she placed it into her hip holster, one hand grabbing his gun from his grasp and hiding it behind her while her other hand caressed his cheek before sliding into his hair and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a rough demanding kiss.

His eyes widen as he could hear various splutters coming from Councillors and Liara, he was sure he heard a squeal come from Tali but it didn't register when her lips caressed his and he felt his eyes closing, giving into the feelings only she could elicit in him.

His arms wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her up close as she could get with them still having their armour on but she didn't seem to mind, she dropped his gun (safety switched on) and raised her arms to encircle his neck.

He needed to taste her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and they parted, accepting the invitation.

"Spectre Alenko!" barked Udina but failed to even get the man's attention.

"Is this truly the time for this?" Tevos asked, curiously as she looked at the Turian Councillor next to her, his mandibles twitching and his eyes wide with shock.

"Spirits – no wonder there are so many of them," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the unusual sight before him to look at the Asari Councillor, who had crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow with amusement.

He cleared his throat. "No, this is not the right time for this," he agreed, answering her question; impressing her that he had even heard her during his moment of shock. "We should find a way to separate them –" he looked back at the couple "– by the Spirits, how do they even _breathe_?!"

Liara stared at the kissing couple in front of her with wide eyes before she managed to remember that she needed to blink, gasping softly as she adverted her gaze, shaking her head and feeling her cheeks heat up. Goddess, she felt like a kid again.

"Huh, it's about time she cracked," Tali said, amused, causing Liara to look at the Quarian with wide eyes. Was she the only one who remembered they were supposed to be saving the Council?!

How on earth did it deviate from saving the council to having a shouting match with Udina then to a make-out session with the Major? And Tali was of no help, Liara could swear that she could hear the Quarian mentally squeeing with happiness.

Looking around the couple showed the Councillors were also in various states of shock and disbelief. At least she wasn't alone in that!

Shepard couldn't believe how much she had missed Kaidan. She had missed his scent, his taste and most definitely a certain asset of his that she had come to adore when they were working together aboard the Normandy SR-1.

Her hand slipped down his back before reaching his ass was and with a mischievous smile against his lips, she squeezed, causing him to yelp into her mouth before she sucked on his tongue, eliciting a lusty groan from the Major as he pulled her up even harder against him.

"Nice," Tali murmured, mentally taking notes.

"By the Goddess!" squeaked Liara.

"That's a strange human action," the Turian councillor muttered. "What sort of purpose does it have?"

"Apparently a fun one for the Commander," the Asari Councillor remarked, her tone a mixture of amusement and sarcasm.

"This is an OUTRAGE!" Udina shouted, throwing his hands up into the air, furious that his plans were going to ashes and it was because of Commander Jane Shepard. He couldn't help but drop his jaw when he saw the Major return the gesture of squeezing the Commander's ass, causing the woman to purr in pleasure.

Everything had been going according to plans, they were falling into his trap and now everything was blowing up in his face – all because the Commander just had to kiss the Major! He had known there was something going on with the two of them on the Normandy SR-1!

"Major Alenko! Don't you see what she is doing? She is distracting you!" Udina's voice broke through Kaidan's haze, his hands still on Shepard's waist while her hands roamed his back. He then remembered where they were and what was going on.

"Shepard –" he broke the kiss, his will-power crumbling when she whispered his name, looking up at him with lustful hazy blue eyes, her lips swollen and puffy. Her cheeks were flushed and he could see that flush dipping down beneath the collar of her armour.

He was then painfully reminded just how long it had been since he had Shepard in his bed, underneath him, panting his name as she dug her nails into his skin, urging him on, pleading for harder and faster.

"Jesus," he dipped his head down, taking her lips again. She moaned in delight, her hands sliding into his hair as she held him close. She had missed him so much.

"Oh, come on!" Liara burst out, startling the two of them into separating as they looked at their long-time friend with wide eyes. "This is really not the time for this!" Tali's shoulders were shaking, her hand over her mouthpiece. "We have Cerberus behind us, we have Udina who is determined to hand the Councillors over to them and, while I am very happy that you two are making up for your differences, could you please wait until after we've stopped the coup and returned to the Normandy?!"

Kaidan and Shepard flushed as they realised what they had been doing before Shepard turned back to Kaidan, handing him her pistol. He took it, looking into her eyes before giving her a slight smile; trust clear in his brown ones.

She gave him a relieved one back before he spun around, aiming the pistol steadily at Udina, who was still standing next to the controls.

"Back away, Udina," he ordered. Udina gritted his teeth. There was still time.

"No," he returned, his fingers working on the console. Tevos walked over to him and grabbed his arm but he shoved her away and pulled out the gun that he had hidden away.

"Gun!" shouted Shepard as Liara and Tali moved into place but Kaidan had gotten there first, taking the shot.

Udina gasped when the bullet entered his chest where his heart was before he slumped to the ground, blood staining his white suit. He stared at the wound for a moment before looking at Kaidan in disbelief.

That was the last thing he saw as he fell forward.

Everything turned crazy as Liara and Tali ran over to the Councillors as Sparatus helped Tevos up. Liara checked Udina while Tali took the gun.

Kaidan just stared at the spot where Udina had once been standing, breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend what he had just done. His job was to protect the Councillors and now, he had been forced to shoot one.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back and he turned to see Shepard staring up at him with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Three simple words but it meant everything to him right now. That was the final proof he needed to know that she was indeed the real Jane Shepard, the woman he fell in love with. He let out a shaky breath before his free hand covered hers and he looked at her.

"Give me time," he whispered and she nodded.

"You had to make a choice, Kaidan. I know it wasn't easy, but it was the right call. Don't ever doubt that." She whispered. He smiled gratefully at her before handing her the pistol back.

She took it, switching the safety on before holstering it as Tevos and Sparatus walked over to them.

"You saved us again, Shepard," Tevos said with a small smile. Sparatus nodded.

"Now we owe you a debt, including a personal one from me," Sparatus agreed. Shepard shook her head.

"In times like this, we stick together," she told them. Kaidan smiled softly before the doors behind them opened.

Immediately, Liara, Tali and Shepard raised their guns with Kaidan standing in front of the Councillors to protect them only for them to let out a sigh of relief when they spotted Bailey coming out of the Elevators with two C-Sects behind them.

"Bailey," Shepard shook her head as she lowered her gun. He grinned, giving her a nod while Tevos frowned.

"Where's Cerberus?" she asked.

"They beat it into the Keeper tunnels when they figured out we were coming," Bailey explained. "Shepard saved you by keeping the doors closed. It gave us enough time to reach you."

"We should return to our offices," Sparatus told Tevos. "And we should check on Councillor Valern. I am curious to why he did not approach us regarding the evidence on Udina." Tevos nodded.

"We'll go with you," Bailey told them. "We need to check for damages." Shepard looked at Kaidan, curious to what he was going to do.

"I'll go with the Councillors," Kaidan told her and Shepard nodded. "I'll come by the Normandy when everything settled." She gave him a brief smile.

"We're going back to the Normandy to let the others know everything is fine then I need to stop by the hospital," he looked worried, his eyes immediately scanning her body and she couldn't help the rush of familiarity rushing through her veins.

"Thane got hurt protecting Councillor Valern," Tali explained. Concern crossed Kaidan's face. He had gotten to know the Drell when he had been hospitalized and he had still made time to visit Thane after he had been released.

"I don't know how bad it is," Shepard confessed and he could see the concern on her face. Both of them knew Thane had been dying so if he had been attacked – there was a good chance he might not make it.

"Be careful," he told her. She gave him a nod, understanding what he was getting at.

"Alright people, let's move," Bailey ordered them as he and the two C-Sect moved over to the Elevator, scanning them to make sure it was safe.

Kaidan watched as the Councillors entered one with Bailey and C-Sect following them. Shepard, Liara and Tali entered the other, Liara pressing the button for the docking station.

"So…that was fun," Tali quipped as they got into place. Liara just squeaked again, covering her face while Shepard blushed, a shy smile playing on her lips as she met Kaidan's eyes just before the doors closed.

Everything was going to be fine.

The End

_Kink: Who didn't wish for a paragon interrupt when it came to a romanced Kaidan?_

_Shepard is determined to prove that she is still the same Shepard that Kaidan knew and loved so when Kaidan goes off on one of his rants about not really knowing her - Cue interrupt._

_Shepard has a particular kink when it comes to kissing Kaidan (it could be she likes to bite or suck or tug on his bottom lip, squeeze his ass in a certain way and stroke his amp when curling her arms around his neck - it's up to you)_

_Cue her deciding to take the interrupt and kiss Kaidan, cutting him off and kissing him in view of other people, not really caring who's watching._

_Bonus - if it happens when they are on Mars and in front of James, making the poor guy awkward but at the same time, very interested._

_Extra Bonus - Citadel coup, she throws down her gun and pulls him in for a rough kiss startling her team members (if Tali is there, she has to comment that it was about time Shepard cracked) and the Councillors spluttering in shock with Udina yelling that she was with Cerberus and her kissing Kaidan was only proof of distraction._

_Go wild, it's all fun and games :D_

Just to let know you – there **might** be a part 3 – sequel to APIOFK Part 1 - (or maybe 4) to continue this kinda thing (it was actually fun to write) *Blushes*


End file.
